A Ghost of You
by Farhan Tre
Summary: Inspired by Good Charlotte's Ghost of You song, Alex exboyfriend, who was killed seeked for revenge against her current boyfriend, Marty. Can he make it out alive? Please review. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Two cars and a dead body

If you wanna know about me, read my profile. Just a short fanfic I wrote during my spare time. It was inspired by the "Ghost of You" lyrics. The story happened before the season began and after season 3.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, the spies (except for Marty and Jeremy) or the song. **

**Rated K+ or PG for language.**

**Soundtrack:**

Good Charlotte - Ghost of You** (lyrics removed due to new policy)**

**Friday, 27th August**

**02:55 AM - ALEX'S HOUSE - BEVERLY HILLS**

"Thanks for the lift Jeremy" Alex thanked as the silver 2001 Dodge Intrepid SE sedan stopped outside her house.

The year was 2004, just after Sam, Alex and Clover were chosen to be international spies for WOOHP, The World Organization of Human Protection. The spies were still 14 at that time. It had months since Alex had been dating her Jeremy 'Jerry' Matthews, a friend she met at Biology class. Alex had her tight black thorn sleeve shirt with the word 'PUNK ROCKER' on the front, jeans with tattered marks on the knee area, her hair in short, cute pigtails with yellow clips and yellow Nike Air Jordon V shoes while her boyfriend had a denim jacket unbuttoned on top of a white shirt, jeans and Black Nike Air Max Trainers. They had just got back from their date in Downtown LA.

"Anytime Alex." Jeremy answered "Thanks for making it today"

Alex hugged herself as the chilly air from the car air-condition system swept her face "Burr. It's kinda cilly tonight"

"Here, you can have my jacket" Jeremy took out his jacket and gave it to Alex. She than wore it, it really matches her punk star outfit.

Jeremy gave Alex a peck on the cheek and Alex got off the Intrepid. Jeremy waved before riding off into the cold dark road. After a few blocks, Jeremy felt lonely. So he turned on the radio to keep him company. The chorus of Good Charlotte's 'Ghost of You' started playing.

"Man what a scary song to play in this time of night"

Jeremy said to himself as turned the dials to change the station. Taking no notice of the white 1990 Honda Civic that was heading towards the Dodge Intrepid. Jeremy looked up. The bright flashing headlights made him froze but the Intrepid kept on going. After a few seconds, he snapped

"Holy shit!"

He turned the steering wheel to the left but it was too late. The driver of the Honda Civic lost control and hits the Intrepid head-on. There was a loud bang, but the streets stayed quiet. Both front ends were heavily damaged. The drunken driver of the Civic got out to see if Jeremy was okay. He looked blur, wearing a white shirt, a green tie and black pants with matching shoes. Blood stained the windscreens of the Intrepid and the driver's seat together with the steering wheel. Jeremy's head lied on the steering wheel with his eyes wide open. He was dead. Horrified, the man ran off leaving Jeremy with the 2 mangled cars.

**Totally Spies: Undercover in "A Ghost of You"**

**2 Years Later**

**Friday, 25th August**

**WEST RANDOLPH STREET - CHICAGO - 01:30 PM**

It was a warm but yet a cold afternoon in "The Windy City". WOOHP's first male spy and the best driver in the organization named Marty was skating with his African-American friend named Joey. Marty had trained on a few missions with Sam, Alex and Clover but was transferred to another team. Currently Alex's boyfriend, Marty wore an 80's denim jacket unbuttoned, a white shirt, jeans and old skool Nike Burins trainers while Joey wore a brown long sleeved shirt with the word CHICAGO in black cursive letters, black pants and Nike Air Force X. They were skating dangerously on the sidewalk missing oncoming pedestrians. When they reached the intersection that links East Wicker Drive, They stopped to take a breath.

"Looks like I've won!" Marty proudly remarked and tugged his hands in his jacket

"No way Marty, I won!" Joey trying to catch a breath.

They started to bicker at each other over who won the race. But quickly stopped when when a loud, startling horned at them. They stopped to see who or what it was. It was a Chicago Police Ford Crown Victoria. It pulled over beside them. The windscreen slid down to uncover Marty's dad, Kerry, behind the wheel. He was in his police uniform with his hat on

"Hey Marty, Joey!" Kerry greeted, quite happy to see his son and Joey. Marty goes over to the car while Joey waved in response.

"Hey dad!" Marty replied. Delighted to see his dad again.

"Oh um.. A friend gave me a plane ticket to Los Angeles. It ain't any use to me so I'm giving it to you... Maybe you can visit that girlfriend of yours" Kerry reckoned. Marty had always wanted to visit LA. He took out the ticket and gave it to Marty.

Marty took the ticket in open arms and looked at it "Wow, thanks dad"

**Saturday, 26th August**

**SPIES' HOUSE - BEVERLY HILLS - 3:04 PM**

"Where the heck is my Sum 41 CD?"

It was a bright afternoon. The utterance of Clover filled the bare spaces of the spies villa as she seeked for her brand new Sum 41 album she bought 2 days ago, inside the case was a CD filled with music of the Canadian punk rock band. Alex was in a brown skirt cut above her knees, a black tank top and a pair brown Nike Boots. Sam wore a pair of 70's bellbottom jeans, a purple long sleeved sweater cut above her belly button and a pair of pink and white 70's Nike Blazers, looking like a chick from the 70's. Clover had her light blue shirt on, a dark blue mini skirt and a pair of blue and white Nike Air Force 1 basketball shoes. Clover's room was in a mess as she threw everything else on the floor.

"Uh... Clover, you might wanna check the CD rack" Sam indicated

Clover goes over to the CD rack and scanned it. One by one she looked. And right below her 'Rock Against Bush Vol 2' album was her long lost Sum 41 album.

"Yes! I found it!"

Clover took the CD out from the rack. It was Sum 41's latest album 'Does this look Infected?'. Sam and Alex sighed. The door bell rang. Sam, Alex and Clover, with the album on her right hand, rushed down the stairs, they crowded over the door and Sam opened it. It was Marty dressed in his 80's denim jacket unbuttoned, a white shirt, jeans, old skool red and white Nike Burins trainers and a small purple backpack filled with extra clothes and toiletries inside.

"Hey guys what's up!" Marty greeted. Quite thrilled to see them. "Good thing I still have your address you gave me on our last mission"

"Marty?" Sam gave a blur look

"Marty?" Exclaimed Clover. Not expecting any visitors to come today

"Marty!" Alex went over to give a big hug at Marty. It's been a month since the spies last saw him

"Your outfit is like... soo 80's Marty" Said Clover, commenting on Marty's retro look

Marty looked down and took a good look at himself. "Duh! My style is old skool." He answered and looked at Sam, digging her 70's outfit. "Hey, nice outfit Sam."

"Thanks Marty" Replied Sam

The spies invited Marty inside and he too a good look around. He was amazed of what the spies had. He inspected the kitchen, the living rooms, the fish tank, the book shelves everything. He then turned to his left and spotted the spies' pool and jacuzzi. Marty's jaw dropped.

"Cool! A pool! I can go skinny-dipping!" Marty uttered.

Sam stopped daydreaming and Clover turned around to look at Marty. They were disgusted at Marty's remark "Marty!"

Marty turned around and open out his hands "What!"

"So uh..why did you came here all the way from Chicago?" Sam asked, wondering where he got the money for a plane ticket to LA

"My dad gave me a free plane ticket to LA so here I am"

"How long are you gonna be here Marty?" Clover then asked with her eyes half-open. Unimpressed with Marty staying for the night

"Hmm... Maybe 5 days?"

"Great" Clover muttered under her breath

"Where're you gonna sleep?" Alex gulped. For some reason, she didn't want Marty to sleep with her

"I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind" Marty answered as he put his purple backpack on the spies' yellow couch. Alex gave a sigh of relief

**Sunday, 27th August**

**ALEX'S ROOM - 3:00 AM**

Alex woke up unexpectedly. Good Charlotte's 'Ghost of You' was mysteriously playing on the stereo. She looked around to find there's no one in her room but her.

"Jeremy" She said to herself.

She felt someone breathing behind her. She turned around but there was no one.

Who was that behind her? Why did the stereo turned on by itself? Find out in the next chapter. But for now please review

Marty


	2. Chapter 2: So much for that bath

Due to the policy of not having lyrics in fanfics, I'm forced to remove the lyrics in this fanfic.

* * *

**SPIES' HOUSE - 10:55 AM**

Marty woke up wearing only a pink tank top and black boxers. His lush, short brown hair was all mess up and his eyes were half-open. He goes to the kitchen, takes a can of cold Pepsi from the refrigerator and drinks it. After doing so, he picks up his green I Pod mini from his backpack. He plugs the headset and starts to listen to it. When Marty puts the headset into his ear, The starting of Good Charlotte's Ghost of You started to play. Marty was stumped. _  
_

"Eh? What the hell is up with this thing!" Marty wondered. He had never uploaded 'Ghost of You' in his I Pod mini. He shook the device and pressed a few buttons but it kept playing the same song.

"Hey Marty! Did you sleep well?" Alex asked. She was in her usual brown sleep outfit

Marty put away his I Pod mini, stood up and went over to her, clutch her against him and kissed her on the forehead "Hey, so you ready to get steamy in the shower?"

Alex froze, she looked at Marty straight in the eye "Oh... Um.. Maybe some other time?"

Marty from the tone, he knew that Alex was hiding something "Ok Alex, tell me what's going on" Marty appealed.

Alex slowly removed herself from Marty's grip before going off to the kitchen. 'What the hell is up with her?' Marty taught to himself. Alex usually likes having baths with Marty. They've been doing it for 5 times and Sam and Clover don't mind it at all. It was not like her to reject it. Marty was feeling a little glum. He was really looking forward to it. He grabs the towel from his backpack and his WOOHP X-Wallet, the mens version of the X-powder.

After the bath, Marty decided to try out the spies' jacuzzi. Wearing only blue shorts, he turned on the Jacuzzi. Bubbles began to fizz as he slowly douche into the warm water.

"Oh damn... This feels good"

Marty said to himself as the bubbles massaged all over his acing body. Releasing all the stress he had accumulated from the busy city life of Chicago. He shut his eyes and taught about all the fun times he had with Alex. It was one of his greatest moments in his life. He had never felt this way in his whole 19 years of living.

"Marty!"

A loud high-pitched screech shatted the moment. It was Clover. She was in her usual clothes from yesterday. 'What the hell do those bitches want now?' Marty taught to himself as he opened his eyes. "Yes!"

"C'mon, it's time to shop!" Clover announced.

"Shopping!" The teen exclaimed. Who could ever think of shopping at a great time like this? Marty taught "But I wanna relax in the jacuzzi!"

"C'mon Martin, it'll be fun!"

"Nobody calls me Martin" Marty frowned as he climbed out of the jacuzzi

**SPIES' HOUSE - 9:55 PM**

After 9 hours of shopping and showing Marty all the exciting places of LA, it was time to go home. A 1992 yellow Checker Cab Chevrolet Caprice stopped behind a sliver 2001 Dodge Intrepid SE. The girls walked out of the Caprice while the cab driver helped Marty unload the shopping from the trunk. Marty wore his 80's denim jacket unbuttoned, a light blue shirt, jeans and old skool Nike Burins trainers. The cab driver wore a brown long sleeved sweater, black pants and brown Vans shoes. The girls had their usual clothes. From a distance, it looked like Marty was carrying one ton of luggage. The driver walked away once every shopping bag and box was on Marty's palm.

"Hey... aren't you gonna help me?" Marty asked, hoping the driver will give him a hand.

"Sorry buddy, this is LA, not Chicago" The cabbie answered rudely as he entered his run-down Chevy Caprice

"Damn" Marty cursed as he carried the heavy shopping into the villa.

As he was walking, he noticed the parked silver 2001 Dodge Intrepid SE sedan on the sidewalk. It had strange blood spatters on the front windscreen. Having a strange feeling about it, he ignored the car.

"Man! I've never felt so refreshed after shopping" Clover smirked. Trying to bother Marty.

"You might want to put your tongue back in your mouth before I rip it out" Marty releases his hands and the boxes fell on top of the pink couch.

Once the shopping bags and boxes landed on the yellow couch, the girls quickly raid the bags. Clover took out her new pink handbag, Alex had her hands on her new watch and Sam eyed on her new Polarold One 600 Jobpro instant camera.

"Girls..." Marty sighed as he looked at the girls. Marty removes his denim jacket and hangs in on the chair when the radio unexpectedly turned on by and starts to play Good Charlotte's 'Ghost of You'.

"It's that 'Ghost of You' song again" Marty began to pull off a familiar face.

"Oh no... Jeremy!"

"Jeremy!" Marty wanting to know who this guy was. "Alex, what the hell is going on?"

"Girls, Marty. There's something you must know. I... had a boyfriend named Jeremy. He was killed in a car crash 2 years ago."

"So?" Marty asked. Wondering why she brought the story up

"At about 3 am this morning, the stereo in my room automatically played that song. The only thing is, the stereo was broken months ago. It also happened last year, in my house. So I taught that it must be his ghost visiting me every year." Alex explained. That was the only secret she ever kept to herself

"Is this somekind of joke Alex?" Clover inquired. Thinking it was just another lie.

"You guys know it." Alex refereed to Clover and Sam "He was killed on the 27th of August. That's today. That's why I didn't want you near me, Marty"

Marty was stunned. He just looked at Alex blankly with his mouth wide open. But before Marty could respond, The lights went out. the girls gave a short, loud yell. The four stood in darkness in the living room. Sam looks around for a flashlight, Clover teeth started chattering and Alex and Marty just stood still. Despite the darkness, the girls and Marty could still see each other.

"This is creepy!" Marty expressed in fear.

Suddenly, an invisible force knocked Clover to the ground. It was as if she was knocked down by a ghost. Everyone else crowded around her to see if she was okay.

"Clover? You all right?" Sam asked

Her eyes opened, but something was not right. When she opened her eyes slowly, her pupils were blood red. She looked at Marty in the eye and grabbed his shirt. "You stay away from Alex understand?" She spoke in a deep male voice.

"What the hell is up with you Clover?" Marty getting annoyed by Clover's acting

Clover slammed Marty to the wall. Sam and Alex were speechless as Clover attacked Marty. Marty turned left and saw a reflection of him and Jeremy in Clover's clothing in the glass. Jeremy's right hand was chocking on Marty's neck look the same way as Clover's. Marty realized that she was possessed.

Marty gulped and trembled in fear "Look Jerry. You're dead. What do you want with Alex?"

"She's mine. I want her to stay single until she's dead" Clover answered in a deep male voice

"But you're deaddd!"

Clover strangled Marty and dragged him outside before throwing him into the pool. Marty was soaking wet as he tried to kept afloat. The water was cold at that time and Marty could not breath properly. He was weak and tired from the fight he had with Clover.

"Marty!" Alex shouted as she ran out from the villa.

Sam and Alex stared blankly as Clover jumped into the pool. Clover swam towards Marty, attempting to make him drown. Marty struggled to breathe as she dunked his head into the water.

"Camera!" A solution struck Sam's head.

"Sam, this is no time for pictures. We've gotta get Marty outta there before he drowns!"

"No, cameras! Cameras have been said to trap ghosts in pictures until it's either torn or destroyed. I'm gonna get my new camera."

"Where did you get that info?"

"Paranormal Monthly Magazine" Sam answered and ran back into the house.

* * *

Now that's a Martin Mystery reference! And now for the reviews.

**Ominae: **Thanks dude. Looks like I forgot to adjust my spell checker to the US version. Anyways, I'll try to review your fanfics when I have the time.

**Mathew: **This story is gonna be a short 3 chapter fanfic. Wrote it during the late nights when I can't sleep. BTW I love the 2nd chapter of you story

Only 2 people reviewed so far. Please I beg you review it if you're reading this.

Marty


	3. Chapter 3: A swim to hell

Now the last chapter will be very very short.

* * *

"Camera!" A solution struck Sam's head.

"Sam, this is no time for pictures. We've gotta get Marty outta there before he drowns!"

"No, cameras! Cameras have been said to trap ghosts in pictures until it's either torn or destroyed. I'm gonna get my new camera."

"Where did you get that info?"

"Paranormal Monthly Magazine" Sam answered and ran back into the house.

As Sam ran back into her house to search for her camera, there were loud splashes at the pool. Clover was trying to drown Marty. Marty struggled to get some air in his lungs as Clover pulls his head into the cold water. Finally, Sam came out from the villa with her new Polarold One 600 Jobpro instant camera on her hands. She aims it at Clover and a flash of light shone into the pool. A loud, high-pitched shriek filled the air. Despite the loud sound, Mandy and the other neighbors were still undisturbed. The splashes stopped. Clover immediately stopped and floated unconscious in the pool while Marty swam out to the edge, dragging Clover along with him

A Polaroid film slipped out from the camera. The image instantly developed as Sam grabs the photograph.

"Now that's one photo I don't wanna keep." Sam whispered to herself as she looked at the image.

Alex helped Marty out of the pool and put Clover down on the floor. He then lay down on the ground. Marty was exhausted, cold, wet and his heart was beating in a fast rate. A few seconds later, Clover opened her perfect blue eyes.

"Man... I'm like so tired. What happened? Why am I wet?"

"C'mon, I'll tell you when you're inside. But now, we've gotta get you and Marty inside before you get hydrothermia"

Alex helped Clover and Marty inside to get warm. There was a strange cold wind blowing on Sam's face. She took out the photograph and let it flew with the wind.

**Monday, 28th August**

**LOS ANGELES NATIONAL CEMETERY - LOS ANGELES - 3:18 PM**

The wind was blowing Alex's hair, making her feel cold. She tugged her brown jacket tightly with her other hand. She was standing infront of Jeremy's grave. Looking at the tombstone which has Jeremy's name carved on it. She was wearing a brown jacket, buttoned, a white shirt underneath the jacket and a denim mini skirt with blue Nike Shox shoes. Feeling cold, Meanwhile, Marty walked over to Alex and stood behind her.

"Hey Alex" Marty tapped Alex on her right shoulder. He wore a denim jacket with a white shirt underneath, light blue Levis jeans, a black tracker cap and red and white Nike Air Force 1 shoes "So that's Jeremy huh?"

"Yes." Alex answered. A tear rolled down from her cheek and landed on Jeremy's grave

Marty rubbed the tear with his right hand and held her hand "C'mon, we've gotta go"

Alex layed Jeremy's aging denim jacket, already folded, beside his grave. She took one last look at it before walking hand in hand with Marty.

**THE END?**

* * *

Told you it was short. Sorry about that. I might continue this one but I'm concentrate on 'The President's Run' (sequel to So much for a Vacation) for now.

**Ominae: **Thanks dude.

**Mathew: **Sorry for not commenting on you new story earlier. Like I said I was busy and I'm doing this in the middle of the night. I was commenting on your 'Tim Scam Again' story. About my other story, You'll just have to wait until the idea pops up in my head

Well. Stay tuned for my next fanfic

Marty


End file.
